beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Keller
Vincent Keller is a rogue military operative based in new york city. In 2002, while serving in the army, he discovered that he was experimented on and is now a genetically modified human. He has a human form and a savage form and while he's outwardly indistinguishable from any normal human while he's in his human form he has several physical and mental enhancements as a result of his dna being altered. In a bid to feel human, he uses his powers to help people around the city, and later, to help Catherine with her cases. Description Physical appearance Normally, Vincent is tall, handsome, fair skin man, with jet black hair, and dark eyes. However, after he was experimented on he found that in times of fear, rage, or stress, his adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline, which causes his good looks to leave him, with his features becoming veiny and oddly distorted, and his dark eyes becoming blood-shot gold. Its logical to assume this effect was unintended; it may also be another reason why the experiment is often decribed as a botched experiment. Throughout the years, Vincent learned to forcible revert the changes and return his adrenalin to more normal, reduced levels, by simply calming himself down. At some point in 2002, he gained a scar on the right side of his face, where he got it and how is unknown. However, what is clear is that he got it after he was experimented on. Vincent likes to dress casual, he usually wears jean trousers with t shirt and black boots. He sometime wears a black long coat.These details are backed up with photographic evidence. Personality and traits Vincent is normally very kind and even tempered, and speaks in a soft, contained voice most of the time, except during the occasional instances when he loses his temper. This, however is very deceptive; he is in fact very dangerous, and will kill those who threathen him and the people he care's about. Futhermore, his cross-species dna occasionally causes him to lose control of himself, and turns him into a feral man-beast when his adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress. This design flaw is the main reason the experiment was considered a failure. Because of this, he believed himself a monster, because of what he is and all the things he is capable of, until Cat convinced him otherwise. Manimal abilities Human-Animal Physiology - Vincent possess an incredibly high physical/mental condition that surpasses those of a normal human being. In short, his body is superhuman. He is capable of the following: *Superhuman Hearing - The ability to hear sounds that are inaudible to normal human. *Superhuman Speed - The ability to travel at incredible speed, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. *Enhanced Sense of Smell - The ability to detect smells that are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally. *Superhuman Strength - The ability to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. *Superhuman Vision - The ability to view things in much greater detail than humanly possible, both in terms of distance and of size. *Night Vision - The ability to see clearly in darkness. When he uses this power his eye glow red. Using his abilities Vincent is fully capable of using his powers to their utmost potential and can control new powers with ease, as seen when he developed night vision and use it with relative ease. Unfortunately his powers bear emotional underpinnings in that they are fueled by rushes of adrenaline; while angry he loses control over them. Traits *Durability - The ability to withstand high amounts of pain if injured. *Transformation - A trait which is more primal in nature; the ability to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked. **Aggression - When angered or in distress he becomes more savage and aggressive. **Savage Form - In his savage form his eyes glow yellow, black veiny markings appear on his face, his teeth grow long/shaper and his voice grow deeper, mirroring his now angry and primitive persona. Natural abilities Vincent once worked as a ER doctor at ST. Benjamin's Hospital, though he failed complete his residency due to him leaving to join the army. Nevertheless, he still continues to prove that he is a very skilled and friendly physician. Futhermore, over the years he has gained sufficient knowledge to atleast attempt to find himself a cure for his metamorphosis condition, becoming something of a novice scientist. He's also is a capable investigator and a skilled hand-to-hand fighter; skills gained and developed through years of training in the military. Biography Not much is known about Vincent's life before he joined the military.Vincent's life prior to joining the army is told in flashbacks. The first of these flashbacks took place in the Pilot. Early Life Little is known of Vincent's early life, except that he had two older brothers and a childhood friend named J.T. Vincent and J.T remained friends well in adulthood and were roommates in medical school. They have had only each other to depend on for most of their lives. It’s a complicated relationship, but for better or for worse- they have remained best friends. Vincent was also once engaged to Alex Salter, another childhood friend. Military Career Prior to the start of his military career, Vincent worked as a medical doctor at ST. Benjamin's Hospital; he resigned from this post in 2001. It is later revealed that Vincent had changed careers because he wanted to make a difference after both his brothers were killed when terrorist attacked the Twin Towers. Vincent eventually joined the army, and was one of the recruits chosen to take part in the government approved Muirfield Medical Experiment. Vincent and the other recruits were given injection which changed their DNA, it made them stronger, faster and heighten all their senses. However, there were some unforeseen consequences – when they are enraged, they turn into terrifying beasts, unable to control their powers. In late 2002, while the now supersoldiers were serving in afghanistan, the government gave orders to eradicate them all, after they realized they could not be controlled. Vincent escaped somehow, faked his death and returned to the states. The military, believing Vincent was dead, reported him killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan. Missing years .]] After returning to the united states, Vincent went into hiding (where he remained for ten years), which subsequently forced him to live outside of traditional society. During those years – presumably in early 2003 – Vincent reconnected with his best friend J.T, and the two have been trying to find a cure for him ever since, without much success. Despite being in hiding and wanting to safe guard his secret, Vincent often went out and saved people around the city; one of those people was Catherine Chandler, who's life he saved in 2003. Second encounter with Catherine In 2012, Vincent accidentally left his fingerprint on a button of a murder victim. His name later came up while Catherine, now a homicide detective, was investigating the case. Her initial investigation listed Vincent as deceased, however, she learned otherwise when she found Vincent alive and living in a warehouse. The entire report is later revealed to be part of a government cover up. Vincent is actually still . Catherine confronted him and demanded to know why his prints were at the crime scene. Vincent told her that he saw the lady collapse and tried to help. Catherine believed him; she concluded that he was not involved in the murder. However, before she left she saw a nine-year-old newspaper clipping that Vincent had kept, announcing the death of her murder. Catherine then started to suspect that he was somehow involved in her mother's murder. Her suspicions were short lived because soon after she left the warehouse she was attacked and would certainly have been killed if not for Vincent, who intervened and saved her life. During the altercation, Catherine was able to get a glimpse of his face before he transform back, and was able to deduce that he was the beast who saved her nine years before when her mother was gunned down by two assassins. Vincent then took Catherine back to his warehouse told her his secret, and after failing to convince Catherine that he was monster she should stay away from, he agreed to help her find out why her mother was murdered. Blackouts and Evolution In 2012, Vincent started to experience blackouts, which J.T later diagnosed as fugue states, meaning Vincent is up and walking around but it's like he has amnesia. The first time Vincent blacked out, he was on his way to see Catherine. He woke up sometime later on the top of brooklyn bridge. During his fugue states, Vincent became highly aggressive towards others- even those to whom he is close, so to protect themselves and stop him, Catherine and J.T shot him with tranq darts. At first, J.T thought jealousy was the cause of Vincent's blackouts, but was proven wrong when Vincent slipped into one of his fugue states after he and Catherine took their relationship to the next level. He then claimed Catherine was the cause of Vincent blackouts, but was proven wrong again when Vincent started to remember what happened to him in Afghanistan after being injected with araspan. He remembered speaking to Vanessa, in Afghanistan, about the changes that he was going through. He also remembered her taking notes in a olive notebook, and that she tried to help him. Her notes proven that the blackouts also happened in Afghanistan, and that she had been working on formulas to counteract them. With Catherines's help, J.T was able to used Evan's medical equipments to replicate a serum for Vincent. A few days later, Vincent developed a new manimal ability, Night Vision. According to J.T, Vincent had been developing the power for a while, and that his blackout were growing pains, a consequence of evolving so fast.As witnessed in Seeing Red. Articles Trivia *In pilot, Tess states that Vincent's next-of-kin's have all passed. *There is a plaque with Vincent's name on it in the lobby of ST. Benjamin's Hospital. Notes and References }} Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Evolved Human